


Keeping You

by exoxnct_trash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, bunny!doyoung, softjaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxnct_trash/pseuds/exoxnct_trash
Summary: Jaehyun just.... couldn't leave the poor bunny alone in the snow, so, he decided to keep it.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it~ ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun accidentally found a bunny behind the slide.

 

“Hello?” Jaehyun shooed his assistant when he received a call from their client. The assistant complied and went out of the room. “Oh yes. I'll let them meet tomorrow then you can decide. Oh. Sure.” He ended the call and looked at his watch, it's time for him to go home now. He grabbed his key and his coat on the chair, placed beside his paper works. 

He went out of his office room and rode the elevator. He's hungry right now, but he can't go to a restaurant because it's late, so he'll probably heat the foods left on his fridge when he was already home. He reached the ground level, where he parked his car. 

“Oh shit. It's cold.” He muttered. He turned on the engine and his car's heater then rubbed his hands to take the cold away from his almost cold freezing hands, the air is really cold right now. As his car progressed out of the parking, he turned the radio on too. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel, as he listen to the up-beat song the radio was producing.

 

His fingers are freezing cold, he was hiding behind a playground's slide, and his white bunny ears were covering half of his face. His light purplish hair was stucked on his forehead. One of those ears stood up, revealing his wide eyes, with a hue of very dark purple which looked like the black color. It was often mistaken as black by his other hybrid companions at the orphanage. He only knew that his eyes were dark purple because his Mama and Tennie always praises him for having this different trait. Among the hybrids he knew, only him had the different eyes' color. 

He didn't know what happened, on why was he in this situation. All he know was that the other hybrids and the owner ran away from the playground the time that snow was slowly falling. He was almost 10 hours there, yet the owner didn't even go out to find him. He didn't know where the orphanage is placed so he can't go there, alone. Also, he don't want to leave this place behind the slide, it's like safe for him. He won't leave, even though he's hungry. He can starve to death.

Those very dark purple orbs glanced at the side of the swing, he's scared, as he heard some twigs moved on his back. The playground is beautiful, yet, it have many trees surrounding that it looked like a forest. His eyes are pleading, like asking for some help, yet he couldn't voice it out. Who would rescue him where in there's no people on the playground? He hugged his knees and those eyes released tears that he didn't expect. “T-Tennie.” He called for the owner of the orphanage. 

The cold wind made him hugged his knees more, no voices can be heard, but some few cars' beeps were all he heard. He hid himself more when he heard a car stopped and a person cursing. “Fuck. Not now. I'm hungry.” He heard some heavy breathing and a noise created when the guy sat at a swing.

 

Jaehyun cursed, he's really hungry right now. He checked his car, yet, he don't know what was the problem on why it just stopped. He sighed. He looked at his watch and groaned. “Hays. I really need to call Johnny hyung now." He whispered as he walked on the swing with heavy breathing because he's really tired. He sat when he arrived and opened his phone to call Johnny. 

“Hello? Why are you calling this late? Huh? Woojae?” As he pressed the phone to his ear, that's what he heard. He stomped his feet on the ground, like a little boy who didn't got a lollipop. “Hyung, my car broke down!” Johnny hummed at the other side, while Jaehyun pouted. He is a professional at work, but he can be this childish in this kind of situation.

“So, you need me to fix your car? No.” Jaehyun let out a scoff while he listened to Johnny's laugh. He clutched his chest out of shock when heard some bang behind the slide. “Oh my God. Johnny hyung, please, just fix my car! I'm hungry and this playground keeps on scaring me.” He exclaimed out, fast. Johnny agreed and asked where is that playground so he can go then fix his car. Another sound from the slide was made, so Jaehyun took his courage to walk near it. He glanced behind the slide.

“OH MY GOD!”

 

Doyoung looked at the guy's face, while the guy was talking. He raised his head and it accidentally banged on the metal of the slide. He panicked when he heard some footsteps nearing him. Unexpectedly, he returned to his literal rabbit self. The man peeked his face, shocked at what he saw so he shouted, 'Oh my God.' No one will notice him, because it's really night and cars now are rarely seen in this street. He picked up Doyoung and took the bunny into his coat. He felt the bunny shivering. “Poor bunny.” He muttered.

He petted the head of the bunny. He was shocked when he saw some strikes of purplish fur on it's white as snow fur. Johnny came after some minutes, and fixed his car.

“Thank you, Johnny hyung.” He spilled out. Johnny insisted when he passed some money, and said that he got to go, because Taeyong is waiting for him. They have a bar hopping.

Jaehyun looked at the bunny, “Well. I should go too. I'll bring you on the slide again.” When Doyoung heard that, he wiggled on the guy's arms that was hugging his tiny bunny self. Jaehyun chuckled when he felt the fur of the bunny tickling his arms. He placed the wiggling bunny behind the slide and petted the head of it.

“You should stay there. Maybe your owner is looking for you already.” He said, he gave the fluffy animal a final glance before returning to his car. Doyoung hopped out of the slide, fast than he can imagined. He can see how the guy opened and closed the door of his car. Those fluffy ears lie down on his face in sadness.

Jaehyun looked outside, to see the bunny on the snow. It looked like snow too, if you didn't noticed the purple fur. It had the ears covering the eyes. He chuckled. He started the car.

The bunny hopped back to the slide and shivering. Jaehyun glanced at it with pity. He knew he had a soft spot for animals, carrying this bunny home wouldn't hurt anyone, right? But what if the owner is finding this pet? He shrugged and opened the door of his car, he went to the slide and carried the bunny, on his coat. “I.. can't leave you there.” He whispered.

-

He arrived at his house, he let the bunny hopped down from his hold. He just went to the kitchen to find some carrots for the bunny. Maybe it was hungry. When he found some, he went back to where he placed the bunny. It looked so cute there, with it's ears twitching, and nose scrunching.

“You're really cute.” He dropped the carrot on the floor, and see how fast the bunny reacted on it. It was chewing the food like it's really, really, hungry. Jaehyun chuckled and ran his fingers on it's soft fur. While he was watching it eating, he thought of what will he call this bunny. He hummed.

“What should I call you? Just bunny? Or bunbun?” He placed his fingers under hia chin. He can't really think of some good names for a pet. Maybe he should just call it bunny. Ah. Yeah.

 

"Doyoungie! Where are you?!” Ten shouted in the middle of the playground. He came back, to find Doyoung. But sadly, no one answered him. He sighed, looks like he will be smack by his mother again, for not taking care of their hybrids in the orphanage. He continued to search, whether it be on the dark side of the playground where the trees are placed. 

He sighed, he opened his flashlight and looked behind the swings, monkey bars and then the slide. He saw some shiny thing on the snow covered floor, he took it, as it somewhat looked familiar. He realized that it was Doyoung's necklace, with his name pendant and a small bunny sculpted pendant. 

He cursed under his breath. How will he find Doyoung now? “What if, Doyoung was found by a bad man out there?” Ten shook his head out of exaggerating. He needs to find Doyoung or else, he will be yelled by his mother. He didn't want that.

 

Jaehyun tucked himself to the bed, when he was done eating. The bunny was on his side, curling. He chuckled and poked it with his pinky finger. That's it, he laughed at it's reaction toward him. It chewed his pinky finger. Jaehyun looked in amusement. 

“Wow. You're tough. Hahahahah.” He stated. He pulled his finger out of the bunny's mouth and poked it again. But it didn't budge, instead, it placed itself on Jaehyun's face. That furry body indulged Jaehyun's sight, he cackled. He put down the bunny and petted it.

“Goodnight bunny~ I'll sleep now.” He turned the lights off and let himself went to his dreamland.

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not a tiring night for Jaehyun after all.

 

Bunny ears poked out of the blanket while Jaehyun snored loudly. Doyoung found himself on a human form again. He went down the bed, sadly, he was slipped on one of the slippers there and a loud thud was made. Doyoung looked innocently at Jaehyun's back, who moved. He tried to stand up but he heard a whisper, 

"Ugh. Who's that shit. It's early.” It was Jaehyun. He slowly sat up and brushed the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked around, with his eyes still drooping down. He's still sleepy. He noticed that the bunny was not on his side. He panicked and his sleepiness vanished like a bubble because of that.

“BUNNY?!” Doyoung scrambled all the way under the bed, when Jaehyun wasn't looking at his direction. He kept chanting 'please go back to a bunny' in a little voice for himself to go back at the animal form. He pushed himself more on the corner of the bed, when Jaehyun's feet had a contact with the floor. “Bunny, where are you?” He heard some footsteps when Jaehyun's feet disappeared near the bed. Maybe he went down the living room. He sighed in relief. 

He was in panic again when he saw the other's feet nearing the bed. “Where's that bunny?” His ears twitched, slowly, he felt himself transforming into the animal form. As well as Jaehyun peeked his head under the bed. Doyoung went to the other's face and rubbed his furry self to it. Jaehyun thought that the bunny was lost in the house.

Jaehyun squeaked at that contact but nonetheless, he laughed loud. He picked the bunny up and placed it on the bed. The bunny hopped up and down on the mattress, Jaehyun smiled, as he saw it. What a cute sight. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some foods for him and the pet. 

“Here you go.” He gave the bunny its carrot and ate his food. He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was already 9 o'clock, he's late. "Damn. I gotta go to work. I'll just call Taeyong hyung to bring some food for you.” He muttered, he petted the bunny and ignored his unfinished food on the bed side table. He went to the bathroom.

“Hyung, don't forget to bring a food!“ He ended the call with Taeyong and went inside his car. It's already 10 so he really need to go and finish those paper works at his desk. Being a CEO is hard.

 

Doyoung looked outside the large window and saw that Jaehyun's car was already gone. He sighed in relief, because he's back again on his human form. He sat on the bed and think of what will he do. He can cook, clean and wash, in short, he can do almost everything related to house, Ten taught him that when he was still on the orphanage. “Hmm.” He may be a 16 years old bunny but he can be a mature hybrid as he wanted to.

He glanced around the room, he saw some dusts and dirty clothes scattered everywhere. “He's so... dirty at his own house.” He whispered. He picked up the dirty clothes then folded it properly, swept the floor, fixed some of the things and the bed sheet. When he's done,  he clapped his hands like he's proud of himself. Until his stomach churned, he's hungry. 

He opened the door of the room and went down the stairs. He rubbed his flat tummy and pouted, “I'm hungry.” He heard some rustlings on the gate, so he hid.

“Jaehyun is such a bother. Psh.” His ears twitched when someone spoke, probably from the door. The person who spoke opened it, then went inside. He hid more, he's hidden behind a tall, wood made furniture. The person walked around the house, with the bunny's food in his hand, searching for the furry animal.

“Hey, bunny?” The guy called, Doyoung panicked when the footsteps were became loud and clear on his ears. The guy was near him, but he can't change his self. He pushed himself more on the wooden furniture, as the steps were really near at him. 

Taeyong heard some small noises coming from a certain place in the living room. He walked to it, slowly. He needs to be careful. He saw some white furry ear. “What the fuck.” He muttered. He knew that a bunny can't be tall or it can't get high like that. He finally took his courage and glanced behind that wooden thing. 

“OH SHIT!” He cursed, he just saw a hybrid. Jaehyun didn't even know that the bunny he gave a home was a hybrid. “A-Ah.” The bunny said, stuttering.

“What-- go out of there.” Taeyong said, he made his voice clearer, like a person with full authority so that this bunny will comply on him. The guy stepped out, his ears covering his eyes in shyness and fear. Taeyong pulled him to the kitchen, where he placed the food he prepared for him and food for the bunny.

He gave the bunny hybrid his food, which was composed of carrots, as all of we know. Doyoung looked at him, his eyes was yearning for real food, not carrots. Taeyong looked back, saw the hybrid's stare on his food. “Do you want a food like this? I can cook for you.” He asked. He can see the bunny's nose scrunching and ears twitching because of happiness, so he cooked. 

As Jaehyun have many stocks of food there, he immediately cooked a ramen, although it takes some time, the bunny waited. He was done and he gave the guy his food, he happily ate it. Taeyong looked at him with curiosity. “Hey, what's your name?” He asked.

“Uhm. D-Doyoung.” Doyoung? Taeyong heard that name before, he didn't know where he heard that but he's sure, it's Doyoung. “Does Jaehyun know that you are a bunny hybrid?” The guy shook his head. Taeyong's jaw dropped, Jaehyun is really dumb. He put his plate on the sink, as he was done eating.

“Please, don't tell him that I'm a hybrid.” Taeyong nodded, well, he kinda understand that this bunny is afraid if Jaehyun knew that he's a hybrid. Jaehyun might throw him outside, if he didn't want a hybrid pet.

He stared at the fidgeting bunny on his seat. “How did Jaehyun find you?” Doyoung looked at him, eyes on eyes. But he broke that staring competition when he spoke, “M-Master found me behind t-that slide on our playground.” Master? This bunny really took his curiosity level up. He nodded, he wanted to ask more but his phone beeped. 

“Hello, Johnny?” He gestured that he will just go somewhere and the bunny nodded. He continued his call with Johnny. The tall guy asked him to come over his house, he needed some assistance because his cat hybrid, named Taeil, was burning hot in fever. He said his goodbye and ended the call. He went back to the kitchen, “You can stay here alone, right? I need to go.” Doyoung nodded at him so he went outside.

 

“I said, watch him, not lose him! Idiot!” Ten dodged from the nth time, he was being chased by his mother, because he lost Doyoung. He ran around the house while his mother was following him. He shouted in pain when he tripped on something hard. His forehead had a contact on the cold hard floor.

He palmed it, when he felt the throbbing pain. He hissed when his mother added more pain on his head by giving a slap on it. “Ma, it hurts!” He whined, he hugged his mother's knees and dodged on those attacks again.

His mother sighed. “Ten, Doyoung is a special hybrid! That's why I always didn't let him go out of his room when some people looked for a hybrid to be their pet. He is the most special out of the bunny hybrids out there, he's the only one.” His mother sobbed. Ten patted the woman's back to give her a comfort. 

“He was the only male bunny hybrid that can produce babies. He will go in heat when he's already at the right age, which is 17. He had that purplish eyes and fur because it shows how he is very special. Ten, we need to find him.” Ten's jaw dropped, so that was why his mother was so protective at Doyoung, even acting like his own mother. He nodded when he came back on his senses. They will find Doyoung.

 

Jaehyun opened the door of his house, he turned the lights on and his eyes widen out of shock, his house was clean. He wondered if Taeyong cleaned this. He went to his bedroom, another cleaned room. He saw the bunny there, curled on the bed sheets. He sat beside it and petted it's head. “I still didn't know what to call you. Aish.”

The bunny's ears twitched at the contact, then it stood up. Jaehyun looked at it with amusement. “What if I call you-- aish. I forgot the name.” He laughed at his own dumbness, he ran his fingers through its soft, silky fur. He remembered to say his thanks to Taeyong so he grabbed his phone on his bag.

“Taeyong hyung, thank you!” He happily said after Taeyong answered his call. “Well, your welcome. Doyoung-- oh shit. The bunny is obedient.” Jaehyun nodded, he wondered who was that Doyoung the other accidentally said. Soon enough, as they had their conversations, Taeyong ended the call, saying that he have to go and look for Taeil. Taeyong is their nurse, caretaker or what do you call it.

He went back to bed, well, he ate with his employees a while ago so he will just sleep directly. He flopped himself down on the bed, then he saw the bunny was startled. Jaehyun laughed and covered the sheets on his body. Even though he didn't change his clothes, he wanted to sleep. The bunny just snuggled on his neck. Jaehyun felt like his tiredness and sleepiness vanished when the bunny did that.

He played with the bunny more, as it was responsive at his every pet. He chuckled when the bunny chewed his fingers or his clothes. His night was not that tiring after all. Just because of this bunny. 

 


	3. III.

 

Jaehyun accidentally woke up because of a noise, coming somewhere on his closet. He slowly get up and looked at his surrounding, then rubbed his eyes. He saw a fluffy ball on the small space in between the closet and the wall. He finally went out of bed, to see it. He stepped slowly through that fluffy ball and grabbed it harshly as soon as he arrived there. “SORRY BUNNY!” The bunny was in pain.

He didn't recognize that it's the bunny. He smacked his own head and carried the pet on his bed. He had no work today, because he's finished signing all of those paper works already. “Should I bring you down the streets? For a stroll?” He looked at it, thinking deeply. He massaged it's tail, for making it relax, exchange for the pain he had brought to it.

“Not now, I guess.” He whispered, as his decision was made. He carried the bunny all along on the stairs, they will go to the kitchen. He left the bunny for a second because he needed to go to the bathroom. 

Doyoung felt himself transforming into his human form. He panicked. He chose a place to hide, it was under the table. He can't be so noisy for now. He didn't want to be seen by Jaehyun in this form. He whimpered lowly when his back had a contact on the chair. He heard footsteps so he covered his mouth to keep him from mumbling something.

“Aish. That bunny. It kept on hiding.” A chair was pushed on his back, but he just suppressed his groan of pain. He saw Jaehyun's legs under the table, he moved so that it will not touch him. He heard Jaehyun mumbling again. “It needs to eat.”

The legs were gone. He sighed in relief. But then, Jaehyun created a noise when he tried to find the bunny on the kitchen. He knew that it was just there. “Bunny, come out.” He demanded. Doyoung felt the submission flowed through him but he will not go out. 

Jaehyun kept on finding. The last one he didn't checked was under the table. He tried to be quiet as he went to it. He looked down. “OH SHIT. WHO ARE YOU?!” All he heard was a whimper.

“Hey, don't just whimper on me. Who are you?! How did you get in on my house?! Huh?!” He pulled the boy out of the table after he moved the chair. It seemed somewhat scared. But Jaehyun didn't even care. “Answer me!” His jaw dropped when the other's arms fell down from his head, bunny ears fell out of it. 

“Fuck. What is this.” He massaged his temples. The boy looked at him, scared. Jaehyun was shocked when those ears moved and covered the eyes. “Ey, that is a headband, right?” He tried to reach it but the guy slapped his hands so he retreated it. A hard slap. He looked at his redden hand then looked at the guy again.

”Who are you?” He tried to be calm as possible so that the other will answer him. Instead, the boy with bunny ears kneeled in front of him, “I-I'm sorry, master. I won't slap you again.” Master? He pulled the other's hand to stand up, he held his shoulders then looked, eye to eye. He gulped. “Who are you?” He once again, asked.

“I-I'm Doyoung.” The guy whispered. Jaehyun realized that it was the name Taeyong accidentally said. So, all along, Taeyong knew about this and he didn't tell Jaehyun. He reached his hand up, he grasped the right ear on his fingers. It's so soft, he heard a purr. It sounded like a teeth grinding noise.

The guy's purring. Okay, he was shocked. He tried to pull the ears up, to see if it was a headband, but no. Doyoung just flinched in the pain. “I-I'm sorry. Fuck. What are you?” He asked. This is the first time he saw a person like this. Doyoung looked down, he played with the end of his ears.

“I'm a h-hybrid. Bunny hybrid. Please don't throw me out.” Doyoung murmured. Good thing Jaehyun managed to hear him. Bunny, bunny hybrid? What the fuck Jaehyun. You're so dumb. He looked at the guy's figure. Almost tall as him, huh. The last sentence break Jaehyun's thoughts. Why would he throw him out? He's not that cruel and he would love to help hybrids. He felt comfortable too, on Doyoung. He's just shocked that time, because he didn't know that the bunny he was playing all along was a hybrid. 

Jaehyun nodded, “You're the bunny I gave a home, right? No, I won't let that happen, I won't throw you out so don't worry.” He said,  Doyoung fidgeted on his place, he sighed in relief before nodding. Jaehyun will not throw him out. “Yes. I'm your bunny, master.” There goes the master again. Jaehyun shook his head.

“Don't call me master, just call me Jaehyun or hyung-- wait. How old are you?” He pulled the guy with him to sat down on the chairs. “I-I'm sixteen. Turning seventeen on February next year.” Jaehyun looked at the calendar. It's October. He tapped his fingers on the table.

“Then I'm your hyung. I'm twenty-one.” Jaehyun took the place of CEO from his father although he's so young, because his father have some bad illness (that stopped his father from working because it may cause stress) so he's the one handling their business. Doyoung kept a mental note to that. To call Jaehyun 'hyung' and not master. Jaehyun glanced at his watch. It's almost 10 am. He decided to cook for their breakfast. Doyoung was trailing behind him. He can just laughed whenever he saw the bunny hybrid glancing at what he cooked. It was just a fried pork belly.

He let Doyoung dig on the plate of fried rice and pork belly. He ate silently, but glancing at the person in front of him. It kind of stopped him when he realized something, again. That is, who's Doyoung's owner. He cleared his throat, then looked at Doyoung. The guy stopped from eating and looked back at him. “Who is your owner?”

“You.”

“No, I mean, the real one.” He saw how the guy's eyebrows knitted together, as he think of his owner. “I lived in an orphanage, my called 'owner' is Tennie's mother!” Doyoung smiled, as he remembered the woman he called as mama too, like Ten. He missed them, of course. 

“Tennie?” Jaehyun asked, while Doyoung nodded enthusiastically and ate a mouthful of fried rice. “Yes! Tennie! He's my friend.” All he can see was the happiness in the hybrid's eyes. Maybe he love that orphanage for all of his life.

“Do you want to go home? On your orphanage? I can get some help so that they will return you to them.” Doyoung shook his head frantically. No, he won't say yes. He likes Jaehyun. He loves being here, in the older's house. He's already comfortable with Jaehyun. “Huh? You don't want?”

“No.” He insisted. He pushed the empty plate in front of him. “I don't want. I love being here.” Jaehyun slowly nodded. He can let him stay here, but, wasn't it illegal to keep a hybrid on a person's home when you aren't the owner? He didn't have some certificates, to be recognize as his owner.

When Jaehyun thought about that, he sighed. “I can let you stay here, but for just a few days. Then, I will return you to the orphanage. Doyoung, I'm not your owner. You're a hybrid and there's so many laws on your kind, unlike normal bunnies.” He can see how Doyoung's eyes fell on the ground, his ears slowly bent, and his lips formed a pout. Jaehyun sighed once again, he stood up and grabbed the plates to place them on the sink.

“Doyoung, go to the living room, I'll just clean the mess.” The hybrid nodded and went to the living room, as what Jaehyun said. Jaehyun soon followed, he saw Doyoung watching on the television. “Hey.” He called.

Doyoung sulked and didn't even muttered a single thing. This is what Jaehyun thought about. “Doyoung, we can't do anything about that.” The hybrid nodded, but still, he's not responding verbally to Jaehyun. He tried to poke the bunny's ears but Doyoung prevented him into it.

“Give me back to my orphanage.” Doyoung firmly said. Jaehyun looked at him. “Now?” He asked. Doyoung nodded and crossed his arms on his chest. Looks like Jaehyun needed to deal with Doyoung.

“But, I don't know what orphanage is it. What is the name?” Doyoung shrugged. 

Jaehyun face palmed. 

 


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun really seemed so determined to give Doyoung back on the orphanage. Doyoung's sad.

 

“Hyung, do you know some hybrid orphanage that lost a bunny?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong, who's on the other side of their call. He turned the TV off and went outside. Doyoung's sleeping so soundly on his couch. He heard the rustling of papers on the call, as Taeyong spoke, “Well, I'll ask someone. I think his mother owns an orphanage.” 

“Okay, okay. Thanks hyung. May I ask who is that someone?” He hummed when he only heard the noises from Taeyong's side. Maybe the older was that busy. He looked at his phone, seeing that the call was still on-going. 

“Ten. Wait, why are you asking me? Do you have a hybrid there?” Ten? Jaehyun remembered that Doyoung once said 'Tennie'. Maybe that Ten was Doyoung's owner. Taeyong's denying that he knew about the bunny hybrid.

“Doyoung. You know him, right?” All he heard was the coughs made by Taeyong. He laughed lowly and shook his head. “Right. I'll hang up now. Ask Ten, huh?” Taeyong hummed and he ended the call. Looks like the search for Doyoung's orphanage will be easy. Jaehyun sighed and went inside. He saw Doyoung stirring on the couch. He sat beside the bunny hybrid and patted his head.

“You'll be on your orphanage again, Doyoung.” The hybrid guy opened his eyes after he heard that. He sat up and looked at Jaehyun, two arms on his chest. “You'll really give me back there?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun nodded.

“Yes.” Those two bunny ears fell down immediately and Doyoung stood up. Pouting, he went on Jaehyun's room and snuggled himself on the sheets. He'll gonna miss this place, for sure. It felt home to him already. Like he's really meant to be here. But well, since Jaehyun's gonna gave him back, just savour the time he is here. 

He didn't know that Jaehyun followed him, as the man leaned on the door and just stared at him. Jaehyun took his cellphone out to capture a photo of this bunny hybrid looking cute while wiggling and smelling his sheets. He chuckled lowly. “You really like it here, huh?” 

Doyoung nodded. He continued on what he was doing until the bed creaked, when Jaehyun sat on his side. He looked at him, those shiny eyes were somewhat sad. Jaehyun patted his head and he giggled, despite what he's feeling. “I think, I found the 'Tennie' that you said.” Jaehyun suddenly burted out.

“Okay.” Doyoung whispered. Jaehyun ran his fingers on Doyoung's hair, comforting the sad guy. He can hear the hybrid's purr. The teeth grinding noise Doyoung always let out whenever Jaehyun's doing that to him.

“Do you want to eat? I'll cook.” Doyoung only nodded, not even muttering a single word. 

 

“Jaehyun, he said that his mother lost a hybrid bunny. It's Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled, after hearing what Taeyong said. He crossed his arms before saying, “Good. Bring Ten to me tomorrow, please?” All he heard was a grunt from the older then the call has ended.

“Doyoung, want to go out? I'll bring you to the amusement park nearby.” Jaehyun said, excitedly. Doyoung's ears perked up, then he looked at the older happily. Maybe, maybe, Jaehyun could take away the sadness Doyoung felt for the past few days.

 

“Wow.” Doyoung has his eyes wide and jaw drop, as he saw the amusement park. He wanted to go inside but he's waiting for Jaehyun. Many hybrids, mostly cats, were there, running back and forth freely. Doyoung missed the feeling of this, because the last time he remembered he went to a place like this was Ten's eighteenth birthday. Ten's twenty-two right now. It's been years.

Jaehyun nudged him on his side. “What would you want to do first?” Doyoung pointed at the stuffed toy from a booth. It's a game where you should hit the all the cans with only three small balls. Jaehyun scratched his nape. He's not really good at that ever since. The hybrid pulled him to where the booth was, Jaehyun gave the payment to the guy inside the booth so he can play. Doyoung only nodded to him and gave him a thumbs up.

Apparently, Jaehyun felt like he'll gonna win because of Doyoung. The hybrid's jumping all around him while shouting his name. His positive energy gave Jaehyun his own one. He started to throw the first ball and, “Ouh? It only hit the top can?” Doyoung muttered. He only smiled, well, he can't really do this. He pushed Doyoung in front of him, then placed the second ball in his hand.

“You should try.” He told him. Doyoung nodded and threw the ball, it hit the middle and left can on bottom part then along with it, the two cans above fell too. There's only one can left. The right can on the bottom part. Jaehyun patted Doyoung's back and smiled widely. The bunny hybrid seemed satisfied. “Good job.”

Doyoung turned on him and then nudged him on his side. “Hit the last can, please?” Doyoung pouted while he gulped and nodded. He let the ball fell out of his hand with a force. He didn't want to see it so he faced his back. Doyoung let out a squeal. “YOU DID IT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Jaehyun looked back, and boy, he could only curse because he really did it. He hit the last can. 

“What prize do you want, sir?” The guy on the booth asked, Doyoung excitedly pointed on the stuffed toy and smiled widely. He received the toy and happily walked towards Jaehyun. “Thank you, hyung.” It felt nice to Jaehyun when the younger said that. He nodded and pulled Doyoung with him to other booths out there. They spent their time playing on the park.

Around evening, Doyoung's stomach churned. He looked at Jaehyun, shyness blooming on his face. “Come on.” Jaehyun grabbed his hands and they looked out for some booths that sell foods. When they found one, the older guided Doyoung to sit first, then he ordered. 

“Do you eat takoyaki?” Jaehyun asked, he put down the box of what they called 'takoyaki' and sat down. He looked at Doyoung, gaping at the box cutely. “Takoyaki? I never eat one. Only those noodles with different types of sauce.” The older laughed loud, because of what Doyoung said. Surely, this bunny hybrid needed to be introduced in many kinds of foods so he can name them. 

“Why did you laugh? Did I say a joke?” Doyoung blurted out, his eyes curious and his eyebrows creased. Jaehyun choked on his takoyaki because of that. He immediately shook his head before drinking on the water bottle. 

"No, no. I'm just--- pfft.” He chuckled. Doyoung just huffed there before eating that 'ball' named takoyaki. “Hmm. Wow. Tastes good.” He muttered and ate one again. Jaehyun looked at him, amused. He thought that Doyoung wouldn't like it because of the taste. But yeah, everyone have their different taste. 

Doyoung ate all of it, and he burped. Shyness came into him in an instant. "Oh my god.” Jaehyun chuckled. Doyoung just smiled sheepishly and scratched those fingers on his nape. Jaehyun can't hide the fact that this day was so happy for him. They learned to know something from each other. Lastly, he finally saw Doyoung's smile for him, again. 

Jaehyun stood up and looked at the bunny guy. “Come on? We'll go home now.” Doyoung fought the urge to shake his head because, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay here so he can be with Jaehyun more. He heard their conversation through phone this morning. He's really sad because Jaehyun seemed so determined to give him back at the orphanage.

He nodded anyway. In the first place, he didn't have a choice.

 

Jaehyun opened the door and let Doyoung went inside first. The younger slumped on the couch, ready to take a nap because of tiredness. Jaehyun sat beside him. “Go on the bedroom now. Don't sleep there, your will have back ache.” Doyoung nodded and complied the older, as he walked up the stairs with heavy steps.

Jaehyun followed him, after a few minutes. He saw the younger sleeping on the side of his bed. He removed his coat and laid beside Doyoung. He placed his palm on the other's soft cheek. He'll gonna miss those late nights, playing with Doyoung in his bunny form. 

“Hm.” Doyoung stirred. Jaehyun immediately retreated his hand and sighed deeply. “Tomorrow, you'll be with your Tennie again.” He patted the bunny hybrid's head and proceeded to sleep. Only he didn't know, that Doyoung wasn't asleep and heard what he said. He opened his eyes and sat up.

Doyoung sadly looked at the older. “I want to hate you for giving me back but... I can't.” Slowly, he noticed that tears were falling from his eyes. He smiled, obviously fake. He shook his head. He can forget about Jaehyun when he's at the orphanage again. He will do it, he will not try. He wiped those tears away. He left the bed and went to the living room. He slept at the couch.

 

\--

 

Jaehyun woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, and some cars' horns. He slowly got up from the bed, noticing that Doyoung wasn't beside him, even around. He went to the bathroom of his room, no Doyoung. He looked all over the second floor, but still, no trace of the younger.

He finally walked down the stairs, seeing a foot sticking out on the side of the couch. It's Doyoung, for sure. But Jaehyun was confused. Why did Doyoung sleep there? Where in Jaehyun clearly said that he'll sleep at the bedroom. He also saw the younger sleeping on his bed last night. 

“Doyoung--” Someone rang the doorbell. Jaehyun stopped his attempts to wake Doyoung and went to open the gate. It's only Taeyong. “Ten said that he can't go here until noon. He just have some errands. I already told him your address.” Jaehyun nodded and rubbed his eyes. He's still sleepy, you know. They went together inside, they saw Doyoung on the couch with his mouth open, snores coming out from him. Taeyong can't hide his chuckles when he heard the sounds.

Jaehyun just smiled. He let Taeyong sat on the single sofa and went to continue waking Doyoung up. “Doyoung.” He murmured. The youngest of the three yawned and slowly sat up. His eyes adjusting to the brightness of sunlight coming from the window. “Is it afternoon now?” Doyoung asked. 

Doyoung closed his eyes once again. "It's still morning, silly.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair. Taeyong on their side, just watching them. He saw how Jaehyun cared for the bunny hybrid. How Jaehyun's eyes crinkled when the younger asked him. He saw how happy Jaehyun was, with Doyoung. He always wonder if Jaehyun wanted to adopt Doyoung, not giving him again on the orphanage. 

It's Jaehyun's decision, though. He saw the younger shaking the hybrid. “Doyoung, wake up.” Jaehyun blurted out, when he saw Doyoung sleeping again, despite the sitting position he was in. Was the bunny really that tired? “Doyoung, one.” He counted. He poked Doyoung's sides.

“I'll wake up now. Okay.” Doyoung stretched his arms sidewards and smiled at him, sleepily. He noticed that Taeyong was there with them. “Hi, hyung.” He waved his hands cutely. Taeyong waved back and chuckled low. Doyoung's personality reminded him of Ten. Ten was his childhood bestfriend. 

A phone's ringtone rang around the living room. Taeyong stood up and gestured them to wait. Both of them nodded and Jaehyun sat beside the hybrid. “Excited?” He asked. Doyoung lowered his head and remembered what happened to him last night. He nodded.

Taeyong came back. “Ten's on the way. Said that his errands were cancelled and he's really angry about that so, he decided to just pass by here.” Jaehyun grasped Doyoung's bunny ears and rubbed it. Doyoung purred. “Okay.” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong. He saw the oldest of them busy, texting someone on his phone. Perhaps, was it his lover? Even though he is Taeyong's bestfriend, he never heard anything about his lovelife. But he also thought that it was Ten.

After a while, Taeyong stood up and went to the gate to open it. A rather young, happy looking guy walked inside with him. “Doyoungie!” Ten immediately ran towards the hybrid and hugged him tight. “Mama's looking for you!” He added. Doyoung just smiled and snuggled himself at the guy. He missed his scent. 

“Where's Mama?” Doyoung asked.

“She's at the orphanage. She is really worried about you. I'm so sorry for neglecting you on the park. This is all my fault.” The bunny shook his head. He will not blame Ten for leaving him at the park, it's all okay for him. At least, he got to know Jaehyun, right? If Ten didn't leave him on the park, Jaehyun wouldn't have seen him and kept him temporarily. It's all worth it, for him.

Ten looked at Jaehyun, he nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Jung.” Jaehyun's lips curled up, as he bowed his head. “You're welcome. I'm glad that I was the one who saw him on the snow. Also, It's Jaehyun, please call me on that name. Quite uncomfortable being called Mr. Jung.” They shook their hands.

Doyoung just watched them. Ten sat beside him and he looked happy. “Do you want to go to the orphanage now?” He asked. Doyoung glanced at Jaehyun and slowly nodded. He can't bare to stay. It will just hurt him. He stood up and went to Jaehyun, he hugged the older. “Thank you, hyung.” 

“You're always welcome, Doyoung.” Jaehyun hugged back. He caressed those ears and he can hear Doyoung purring. He smiled. “Take care of yourself there.” The hybrid nodded and went to Ten again.

“Goodbye, hyung.” Doyoung murmured, as Ten and him walked outside the door. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, seeing the younger still staring at the door even though the two already went out. He clicked his fingers in front of the other and Jaehyun immediately fixed his gaze. “Hmm. Why didn't you decide to adopt him?” He asked.

Jaehyun shook his head. “It seems like he misses his Tennie and Mama. I can't take him away from them.” Taeyong scoffed, he crossed his arms on his chest. He will say what he wanted to say, right now. All about Jaehyun and Doyoung. What he noticed from them.

“But, did you think about your happiness too? Jaehyun, I clearly saw how you were happy back then, but when I saw you now,” Taeyong massaged him temples. He glared at Jaehyun. “When you looked at the door, sadness can be seen from your eyes. Jaehyun, I'm sure, that you felt so attached to him. He makes you happy. Your once boring life became so happy when you found him. Am I right?”

Jaehyun realized all of those and he sighed. After a while, he nodded, “But still, I saw how Ten worriedly looked at Doyoung a while ago. They looked like bestfriends or brothers. How Doyoung calls Ten's mother seems like they're family. I don't think that they will let me adopt Doyoung because in the first place, maybe they adopted him from their own orphanage.” 

Taeyong pushed his lips out and huffed. “Why not try to ask them, Jaehyun? From what I know, the government never allowed any owners of those orphanages adopt their own orphans. So, basically, Ten and his mother just treated Doyoung as their family.” Jaehyun seemed so confused. How did Taeyong knew all of this? Maybe, he can drop by at Johnny's tomorrow, he will ask Taeil about those. Maybe the cat hybrid can answer his questions. 

"I don't know, hyung. My mind is a mess.” Taeyong only nodded and stood up. Just like what he thought, all of it will be Jaehyun's decision. “I'll be going now.” The older waved at him and went ouside of the house. He can hear the sound of his gate being opened, then closed. He rested his head on the couch, many things bugging on his mind.

“Doyoung,” He murmured under his breath. Maybe Taeyong's right. 

 

“So, how was your experience? Being in a house other than the orphanage?” Doyoung looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. It's Jaehyun's shirt, he can smell the scent of the older. He's longing already. Ten glanced at him, smiling then opened the door of the orphanage, the one they called their home.

“Doyoung?” He tapped the hybrid's cheeks. Doyoung shook his head and said, “It's more comfortable being here, than there. I missed you and Mama.” Ten cooed when the younger pouted. He pinched his cheeks while Doyoung winced.

“I missed you too, I'm glad that we have you back now. Your friends here missed you. They kept asking me if your being adopted or what.” Ten chuckled and guided him to his mother's room. He knocked on the door. They heard the woman saying 'come in' so they opened the door and walked inside. Ten's mother was busy doing a knitted cloth, again. She looked up. 

Doyoung can see how her face lit up with happiness. “Doyoung-ah! My son!” He laughed and went to hug his Mama. He also missed the woman's hugs and kisses on his cheeks. He missed all of them. “My bunny Young is back again! I'm happy!” The woman tightened her hug and Doyoung had to pat his Mama because she's choking him. 

“Who kept him, Ten?” Doyoung went silent for a while. Ten sensed it so he scratched his head. “Jung Jaehyun. He's Taeyong's bestfriend. I knew him, he's the CEO of one of the richest and well managed company here.” Ten's mother looked like she's on shock. She slowly nodded, awed. They conversed continuously.

Doyoung's felt out of place, so he excused himself and went to his friends, on the living room. “Hi hyung!” Greeted his youngest friend, Donghyuck, who is a puppy hybrid. He smiled and waved at him. He sat beside all of them, until their conversation stopped, when Sicheng, a cat hybrid, noticed him. “Doyoungie!” 

Donghyuck sat on his lap and hugged him. “I'm really worried, hyung. I thought you were being eaten by a monster out there.” All of them laughed and went to hug their friend. “Taeil hyung visited here yesterday with his owner. We let him knew that you were missing and he's sad because he didn't get a chance to see you again after a year.” Yuta informed him. The guy's a cat hybrid too. Well, most of the hybrids here in the orphanage are cats. 

Doyoung nodded. “That's sad.” He murmured. They made a circle on the carpet, and they shared their stories when Doyoung wasn't there so that the bunny hybrid can cope up with them. Donghyuck's the loudest speaker among them. 

Ten watched them on the corner. His smile never left his face. He looked at his mother who was also watching their hybrids. He circled his arm over her shoulders. “We are whole again.” He knew that one day, these hybrids will have their owner, but still, as long as they are in the orphanage or even when they are being adopted, they will call them a family. He will remember them all.

The doorbell rang and Ten immediately went to it so he can open the door. It's a woman, looked like in her early twenties with a puppy in her arms. He let her in and they sat on the couch. The hybrids and his mother stayed silent and just stared at them. “Uhm. I'm Seulgi. Do you still accept if I will gave you this puppy hybrid? I found him on my doorstep yesterday and he's really dirty. I can't take care of him because I'm so busy with my own life. His name is Jaemin.”

“Sure, Seulgi. We'll take care of him. We welcome any hybrids here.” The girl gave him the puppy and she said her gratefulness. “Thank you very much. I just passed by here and I'm in a rush, so sorry if I couldn't chat with you more. But if I have a time, I'll come back here.” Ten nodded and she immediately went out of the orphanage. He placed the puppy up from his lap on the floor.

The puppy became a boy, with only a short on. (Don't ask me about that :'>) “Wah! You're cute!” Donghyuck crawled his way to the other and snuggled at him. All of them cooed at the youngsters.

They welcomed Jaemin with warm smiles and hugs. Ten also borrowed some of Donghyuck's clothes for the boy to wear. Donghyuck happily nodded on him and just sticked himself on the new hybrid. 

Doyoung only stared at them, smiling. However, he's still sad. Ten noticed it so he sat beside Doyoung. “Hey. Something bothers you?” Doyoung shrugged. He placed his head on Ten's shoulder, as the older ran his fingers on his purplish hair and his ears. He purred. All he can thought of whenever he was purring was Jaehyun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the poorly written chapter :'<


	5. V.

 

All Doyoung did was sleep on the couch, rest of the morning. The youngsters were there to accompany him through his sleep. Jaemin was on his knees while Donghyuck's on his chest. He felt bad for the new comer though, he wanted him on his chest but Donghyuck was occupying it already. Yuta came in and laughed at their position. He carried the sleeping new hybrid and looked at Doyoung.

“They really like you, huh.” That made them threw fits of giggle. Doyoung shrugged and sat up, carefully. He fixed Donghyuck on his arms just like how Yuta carried Jaemin. “They like all of us, hyung.” He said.

“But they like you more. Everyday, you're always with them, playing. Then they're alwayd clinging on you.” Doyoung smiled. He ran his fingers through Donghyuck's hair and he can feel that the puppy hybrid stirred. Jaemin stretched his arms and opened his eyes, smiling at Yuta before snuggling closer to him but fully awake. The two cooed at his cuteness.

“Doyoung hyung.” Donghyuck muttered in his sleep. Doyoung hummed and slowly moved, lulling the younger back into his deep sleep. “We looked like their mothers.” Yuta exclaimed.

“Are we even girls?” Doyoung laughed lightly after asking that.

“Who knows?” Yuta moved his eyebrows up and down, while the bunny hybrid leaned to smack him on his head. Donghyuck finally woke up because of that gesture. “Hyung?” Doyoung hummed and sat Donghyuck up before letting him out from his lap, to the floor. The puppy hybrid rubbed his eyes.

Jaemin, as the first one who woke up between the youngsters, withdraw himself from Yuta's and crawled over Donghyuck to plop him on the floor. “Jaemin! Hahahaha!”

“Jaemin, don't tickle him. He just woke up.” Yuta muttered which made Jaemin stopped, but still giggling. Ten stood by the corner, smiling at how their hybrids act towards each other. He felt a finger poking his back, he turned his head to find Sicheng. The cat hybrid was pouting.

“Why?” He asked.

“I'm hungry.”

 

Donghyuck was clinging on Doyoung's legs, as always. The puppy hybrid said that he really likes him so he's first, Jaemin being the second then the rest were third. “Hyung, where's Jaemin?” Donghyuck timidly asked, he stretched his arms forward, for Doyoung to carry him. Although he's on his six years being born, he's still a baby for the older.

“He's with Yuta hyung.” Doyoung answered. He walked towards the kitchen. Donghyuck was playing with his hair, pulling the strands out a little bit and circling it on his fingers. “Can we go where they are?” Doyoung nodded.

Yuta and Jaemin were just in the kitchen. With Ten and Sicheng. “Nana!” Donghyuck made grabby hands and Doyoung placed him on the seat next to Jaemin. The two little hybrids started giggling and conversed on their own. 

“Wow.” Sicheng muttered and ate a spoonful of rice. He was that amazed how Jaemin and Donghyuck went along with each other but their attitudes are polar opposites. Doyoung stared at them, completely forgetting about Jaehyun. It's for the best of him, right? He wanted to have a peaceful mind and heart, where in he didn't have to think about the guy anymore. 

“Hey. Eat.” Ten left a plate in front of him. As well as he left one for Donghyuck. Yuta and Jaemin were there long enough that Ten did that on them too. There were plates still in front of them. “The food is really good, Doyoung hyung.” Sicheng murmured on his side, mouth full.

He nodded and started to eat. He didn't mind his surroundings, too busy on the food. 

 

“Jaehyun? How's your talk with Taeil?” Taeyong walked out of the kitchen after he turned off the stove and wearing Jaehyun's black apron. The younger sighed. “He told me all. Well, you're right about what you've said. I didn't know that Taeil and Doyoung have the same orphanage.”

“Well,” Taeyong muttered. He sat beside Jaehyun and looked around, whistling, “Do you miss him?”

“Kinda. But still, I'm not gonna adopt him. I'll let him have a happy life with his Ten and Mama.” Taeyong snorted and smacked Jaehyun on his head. He flicked his tongue, not clearly impressed on the other's decisions in life. Jaehyun was really bad at his decisions. Taeyong always wonder how did the man became successful on his business.

Jaehyun hissed but nonetheless, didn't mind the older. “You're an idiot. An asshole. A dick. A dumb. I'm too old to deal with your boring life, Jae.” Taeyong soon, stood up. 

“Yeah. You're too old but still coward to confess his feelings for... oops.” Taeyong was about to leave but Jaehyun said that, he smacked the younger again, this time, on his nape. Jaehyun reached over him but didn't make it to return the favor on Taeyong. The older went to the kitchen again, to continue cooking. 

Jaehyun sighed. He called his assistant to cancel all his meetings for the rest of the day.

 

As all of them were done eating, they went to the living room. They decided to watch some movies until night. Some of them were in the carpeted floor because they already didn't fit on the couch. “Hyung, can I sleep in your lap?” Donghyuck yawned. Doyoung smiled. “Sure.” He patted the younger's hair and laid his head on his lap.

The first movie was about a girl, living in her dreams and normal life, being kind to everyone but so sudden, she was bullied and as she grew up, the bullying never stop. Then when she became a twenty years old woman, she defended herself. Doyoung nearly cried in the end, it was so painful to see the woman cry about her mother being dead and she cannot take it, so she... went away from her hometown for such reasons.

Doyoung wiped the tears that was stuck on the side of his eyes and yawned. Ten noticed that half of the hybrids were past asleep and he, Yuta and Doyoung were the only people awake. Well, the youngsters seemed to be tired on playing by the morning and Sicheng, as a cat hybrid, was always sleeping. It was just the first movie yet they're stopping it 'cause some of them cannot watch it.

“Doyoung, care to carry Donghyuck on his room? Yuta, you too, can you carry Jaemin? I'll just fix Sicheng on the couch.” The bunny nodded and carried the sleeping puppy hybrid on his lap then went up. Yuta followed, after minutes. Ten pushed down Sicheng on the couch and fixed his legs which were sprawled out on the floor.

Doyoung came back without muttering words. Ten knew that the hybrid had something on his mind that he wouldn't like to share. Ever since the day he picked him up from Jaehyun's house, he've been quiet than what he used to be around him. Doyoung's quite nosy back then. Although, he's been talking more to the other hybrids, he's rarely talking to Ten. He wanted to find the reason why.

He stopped the bunny hybrid. “Hey, Doyoungie.” Doyoung looked at him, his eyes were filled with curiosity. Ten led them to the younger's room which he shared with Sicheng. “I know there's something on your mind. Do you want to share it? Why are you so quiet these days?”

He can see the ears slowly bent down and the pout that Doyoung let out. He remembered Jaehyun again where in he wasn't suppose to. “I just miss someone, hyung.”

Ten's ears perked up. “Oh? Who is it?” He asked.

“It's just a friend.” Yeah, friend. Doyoung's mind went from completely alright to devastated. There's the feeling again. It was like, his chest was stabbed with many needles. He can't comprehend what was that feeling but he always ignore it.

Ten nodded his head. “Last question. Why are you-- wait. Are you avoiding on me?” Doyoung shook his head immediately, denying that he was avoiding from the older. “No-- no,”

“Then what?”

“I know that you noticed how I acted for the past few days. I know that you're gonna ask me. I'm just uncomfortable.” Ten somewhat understand it. It's kind of true though, because he will really ask the bunny hybrid.

He slowly patted Doyoung's hair, and brought the younger in his embrace. “You know, you can always tell me your problems if you want to.”

“Okay.” It's just the matter of his feelings, heart and mind.

 

Jaehyun clutched the phone in his hand, because so suddenly, he touched the screen and then the gallery showed up. Those recent photos were him with.... you know. He pressed the exit button and sighed heavily. Taeyong came back from washing the dishes and saw the situation Jaehyun was in.

Taeyong slowly chuckled because yeah, his friend was suffering from his own doings, his own decisions. His stupid ass— mind never think about what was Taeyong thinking. “Jae, want to hang out on a bar tonight?”

“I'll pass. Not in the mood, hyung.”

“Psh. Loosen up a little bit. You're over stressing yourself in your work and missing someone you—”

“Yeah yeah. I get it.” Jaehyun crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Taeyong. The older would really like to mess with him and he knew the best thing to be said that will make the younger slightly mad. 

“So what?” Taeyong bobbed his eyebrows up and down, smiling at Jaehyun who looked away from him and rolled his eyes again. “No. Still no.”

“Aww. You don't wanna get laid?”

“Fuck you.” 

Taeyong laughed. He was just teasing Jaehyun, but he knew that the guy was in his 'conservative' self and reserving his first for the one he love. All of us knew that it will be Doyoung. “Just kidding bro, place that fist back down.“ 

“Really, fuck you, hyung. I thought that you'll help me.”

“You just thought about it, did I even tell you that?”

“Fuck you— ” Taeyong shushed Jaehyun, as he tied the handkerchief on his friend's mouth to keep him from muttering curse words. All he heard was the grumbled noises and he almost laugh. He retracted right away and laughed loudly.

Jaehyun tugged the loosely tied handkerchief away from his lips and threw it at Taeyong. “Yuck.”

“Hey, it is clean!” Jaehyun shook his head and acted like he's vomiting because of the taste. Taeyong raised his middle finger. “Fuck you.”

“No way. Not you.” Jaehyun shook his head. Taeyong smirked and asked, “You want Doyoung to fuck you?”

“Or, you want to fuck him?” Jaehyun chased Taeyong around his house, a vase in his hands, ready to be thrown despite the price. All the older did was laugh. 

 

\---

 

 


	6. VI.

 

Doyoung sighed, as he doodled on his paper. Jaemin was on his side, reciting the alphabet letters and writing it down. Today was a boring day, for him at least. Donghyuck and the rest were out of the orphanage and they went to the grocery, leaving them two. “Hyung, what is this?” Jaemin pointed at the last letter he wrote. Doyoung knew that Jaemin knows what letter that was. 

But he answered him, he knew that the little hybrid in his side was keeping him companied and taking him out of boredom. “That is z, Jaemin.” He ruffled the puppy hybrid's hair. Jaemin smiled and recited it. He ended what he was doing and closed his small notebook. 

Jaemin crawled on his lap and he immediately patted the younger's head. He felt that the younger shifted on his puppy form, licking at his hand that was suppose to pat him again. “You're a little cute puppy.” Doyoung cooed.

The puppy rolled on his lap, sticking his tongue out while Doyoung played with his tummy. He chuckled.

 

\--

 

“The meeting's ajourned.” Jaehyun abruptly stood up , while the other did too. He bowed at them before letting one by one walk out of the meeting room. It's very hard for him to work, right now. He's feeling heavy. He went out of the room and walked directly to the elevator. 

He felt like his body will fall in any minute, good thing that he managed to get a hold on the door when the elevator opened. “Jaehyun?! Jae!” He heard someone shouting, he couldn't guess since he's really dizzy. He passed out.

Good thing that Taeyong happened to take the elevator (he's planning to go to Jaehyun's office and tease him) and saw him passing out.

 

\--

 

“We're here!” Yuta shouted, giggling to himself and put down the bags he was holding. Ten soon followed, with a smiling face. Then the others came laughing. Doyoung shutted them because the puppy hybrid was sleeping on his lap. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck pressed a kiss on the bunny hybrid's cheek while Doyoung returned the favor. They laughed low and exchange winks at each other. “How're you?” Sicheng asked, he took the couch all by himself and stretched.

“Good.” Doyoung answered. His stomach growled and he smiled in embarrassment. “A little hungry too?” He added with unsure grin. The old woman laughed at them in glee and told Ten to cook Doyoung a meal since they've eaten outside. The bunny hybrid placed Jaemin on Sicheng's stomach and gave a yawn. The cat hybrid took the puppy and spooned it like his baby.

“Are you bored, hyung?” Donghyuck walked into him and sat on his lap. Doyoung slowly nodded. “Care to lighten my mood, Hyuck?” He said while the younger nodded at him. Donghyuck pulled his cheeks and threw him a cute gesture. The older grinned while petting the other's head. 

“More?” He asked, jutting his bottom lip out for Donghyuck. The puppy hybrid pulled his best stunt and made a puppy eyes on him. Doyoung heaved a laugh and kissed Donghyuck's cheek once again. 

“Hyung is happy again. Thank you, Hyuck.” He pinched Donghyuck's cheeks and stuck a tongue out when the latter winced. Donghyuck tried to reach his cheeks but nothing happened when Doyoung grasped his hand around the smaller ones.

“Aww. Not fair hyung!” Doyoung teased Donghyuck more. While they were giggling, Yuta went beside them and placed his head on Doyoung's shoulder with matching circled arms around his torso. “I'm kind of tired.” Yuta muttered so Doyoung let him curl comfortably.

They stopped what they're doing and let Yuta fall asleep on Doyoung's. Donghyuck sometimes wrestle the cat hybrid's arm just to latch himself like a leech on him. “Doyoung, your food is done. I made one for Jaemin too.” Ten called from the kitchen. 

“Hyung, Yuta hyung,” He removed Yuta's arms from him and felt the other stirred, but nonetheless, stayed sleeping.  He fixed Yuta on the carpet and shoved a pillow under his head. Donghyuck, on the other hand, poked Jaemin who was sleeping on Sicheng's chest.

“Jae! Jae!” Donghyuck murmured. Doyoung looked down when he heard that. He knew that Jaemin's nickname was somewhat familiar to his ear. He knew he had heard it many times. He sighed. Jaemin woke up and did a little stretch. “C’mere, I know you're hungry too.” Doyoung exclaimed and carried Jaemin. Donghyuck made his infamous grabby hands so he couldn't do anything but to carry the other too.

They went to the kitchen and saw Ten sitting on the seat. Doyoung put down the two, Donghyuck running to Ten and instantly curling upon his lap. Jaemin sat on his side as they eat.

 

\--

 

Taeyong brought Jaehyun to his house. He flopped the younger down on his bed and immediately went to fetch some towel and basin filled with water. Jaehyun caught a fever. He sat beside the bed and slowly wept Jaehyun's face with the soaked towel.

“..Young.” Taeyong's ears perked up. “Doyoung,” Oh. He thought that it was him who's Jaehyun muttered. He removed the bangs that covered Jaehyun's forehead and wept the towel there.

“If you didn't gave back Doyoung and just adopt him, idiot.” Taeyong said while shaking his head. He left the other sleeping on his room and just cooked porridge soup so that if Jaehyun had already awaken, he'll just heat it and made it eat by the younger.

 

Jaehyun woke up the time Taeyong was cleaning his room. “Hyung?” He called in a hoarse voice, while the other hummed. He tried to sit up but was faced with a mind-numbing pain on his head. Taeyong immediately noticed it and helped him up. 

“Did you overworked yourself again, huh?” Taeyong asked, flicking his finger at Jaehyun's forehead which added the pain. Jaehyun didn't answer though, he just stayed quiet there while looking down on his lap like it was interesting. The older huffed while shaking his head. “Be thankful that I am the one who saw you on that elevator, Jae or else, who? Does your people not that alert enough? The employees on the floor where you collasped didn't even notice that until I shouted your name.”

“Er— I get it. Let's just leave ‘em. I'm quite okay now.” Jaehyun muttered in an unsure voice, his tone wavering. Taeyong shrugged at him and walked out of the room, saying he'll fetch him the porridge soup he cooked. Jaehyun sighed deeply and clutched his sheets.

He had a dream. He had a dream about, about Doyoung. He couldn't help it but to admit that he's scared, when he dreamed about how Doyoung was adopted by a person who's not him. About how he saw and heard Doyoung get abused by his owner. It's not that clear in his vision but he's sure he heard enough of the bunny hybrid's whimpers and groans of pain. 

He balled his fist and bit his lips. It did hurt, but nothing's going to take the place of hurt in his heart. Taeyong came back seeing him in that state. “You sure you're fine?”

“Yeah. Uh, how ‘bout the company?”

“I called Kun just a little while. He agreed to take the place of your position at one week. Hansol would gladly help Kun too. No buts, you have to rest.” Jaehyun didn't speak after that. If Taeyong decided, then it's really final. Not to mention that Johnny received a punch from Taeyong when he disobeyed him.

Taeyong left the bowl in his front. “Eat.” Jaehyun nodded and well, started to shove the spoon on his mouth like he has never eaten a single food throughout his life.

He choked on his food when he heard what Taeyong muttered. “You're muttering Doyoung's name in your sleep.”

 

\--

 

They were in the living room, each sat on the couches, while a male was standing in front of them. Doyoung, indeed, was very nervous. The guy will adopt one from them. “Hey, Hansol. Have you chosen one from them?” Ten said, beaming.

The quiet guy, named Hansol, nodded. “Him.” He pointed one from them. Doyoung gasped when he saw the finger pointing at the one in his right, the cat hybrid, Yuta. “Oh, great! We'll be fixing the papers for you. You just need to sign it.” Hansol nodded.

Yuta looked at them, smiling. “Finally, guys.” Each one of the hybrids in the orphanage hugged the tear-filled-eyes cat hybrid and murmured to his ears that he should come and visit them in which Yuta cheerily answered yes.

His new owner went out for a bit so the hybrids were chatting happily despite Yuta will leave them. They wanted the cat hybrid to be happy in his last day on the orphanage. “Hyung! I'll miss you!” Donghyuck said, pouting.

“I'll miss you too, Hyuckie.” Yuta peppered Donghyuck's cheeks with kisses. Hansol came back with Ten. “Time to go now, Yuta.” The taller man said with a small smile on his face.

“See you soon, guys.” Yuta waved at them before they went out. Doyoung smiled happily, wondering if someone as kind as Hansol or Johnny will adopt him too.

 

Doyoung and Sicheng were the last to leave the dining room, cleaning the table and washing the dishes. Sicheng was saying something, “You know, I want to have an owner too.”

“Well, it's not only you. We all do, Sicheng.” Doyoung exclaimed, as they walk through their room. “We're only four here, now.”

“Yeah. I remember that we are almost ten hybrids when this orphanage was formed. Mostly are cats.” Sicheng chuckled. Doyoung remembered that too. They were all happy until one by one from the past hybrid orphans were adopted. Still, they made a way to be happy with just them.

“Well, we shall sleep now, right?” Doyoung muttered and he bid Sicheng a goodnight, which the other said back to him. He knew he'll be adopted soon, he just needed to wait. 

 

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to be updated :<
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from AFF. This is the link ^^ http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1277112


End file.
